Safety gates for children of toddler age are characteristically extensible and retractable between doorjambs and/or opposed walls and/or balustrade uprights, and the like. Characteristically, the safety gates are provided on ends thereof with buffer stops, generally made of an elastomeric substance which when compressed serves to effectively set the safety gate against displacement between opposed fixed extremes such as one finds in a doorjamb. Usually in the prior art, ends of extensible-retractable portions of the gate bear opposed flanges which extend outwardly in a U-shaped configuration to engage opposite jambs of a door or related passageway closure. Often these flanges are padded to overcome rattling and to more effectively secure ends of the safety gate, adjacent opposed jambs of a given door within a passageway. Heretofore, no provision has been made therein for spanning of the doorstop which is disposed vertically along the inside of the doorjamb, whereupon extant gate constructions are unstable, rendering the safety gate deficient in stabilizing it against undesirable displacement by the toddler or other persons.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned deficiency and by reason of an unique construction, permits a rotatable V-foot clamp to engage the interior portions of the doorjamb, including the upright door stop in either vertical or horizontal disposition, to effectively enhance the compressive action of the resilient doorjamb buffers which generally extend laterally from ends of the extensible-retractable gate. In the present invention, a complementary anchor is disposed in-line with said resilient buffers, especially to enhance the effect thereof which by compression partial clamp fixes the safety gate relative to the doorjamb. Also a supplementary V-foot herein spans the doorjamb stop in its horizontal disposition and/or rests contiguous said stop in an alternate vertical disposition relative to the safety gate, per se. The V-foot clip serves as a spanner, providing with its padded extensions multiple points of friction-engaging contact with the doorjamb or opposed wall surfaces.